


Misunderstood

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misgendering, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis is a funny, talented, intelligent individual. But meeting their boyfriend's parents is a whole different thing."</p><p>Aka the one where Louis and Harry go to meet Harry's parents for the first time as a couple and things don't go as well as they hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted some different representation in fic and wrote agender polysexual (which is not mentioned) Louis. I'm not agender myself, but I did do research. So anything that is wrong or offensive, please let me kindly know in the comment section.
> 
> I'm pretty shit at commas and this was all typed on my phone and slightly beta'd.

There aren't too many occasions that spring up that cause Louis to get anxious. The only times they might get true anxiety is if they have to talk in front of a group or meet new people or have stressful deadlines for work. Usually they get over it quickly and gain enough confidence to override the nerves, because after all, they're a funny, talented, intelligent individual. But meeting their boyfriend's parents is a whole different thing.

Able to see just how nervous his datemate is, Harry lays his left hand over Louis' clenched fist, which sits on the console, at a red light and squeezes lightly.

"Louis, calm down. My parents will love you." Harry says breezily.

Louis looks over at Harry apprehensively, saying "How do you know that? There could be numerous reactions to 'Hey, this is my datemate Louis. Oh why do I say that instead of boyfriend? Oh uh, cause Louis isn't a boy, they're agender.' And then you have to explain and it'll be weird and maybe they won't understand. Then this would be the story of how I never come in contact with your parents again."

Harry laughs at the last part of Louis' statement which causes them to shoot him a look that says 'It's not funny and I'm not amused.' 

"And maybe they would understand. I mean, I did when you first told me. Even if my parents don't understand, I would come to your defense in an instant because I love you." Harry quickly goes on to add.

Harry's kind words don't do much to ease their nerves, but they are thankful for them nonetheless.

"I love you too H. But you don't understand. You don't have to tell people like right when you meet them that you don't identify with a gender and just because you look like a man doesn't mean that you are one. Or if you happen to be wearing some makeup you're not suddenly a girl. You don't have to deal with people frequently misgendering you and feeling uncomfortable in your body and wanting to crawl out of your skin when it happens. I'll do my best to relax but there are no guarantees."

"Okay Lou. All that I can ask for is that you try." Harry responds.

~o~

Soon after their talk in the car, the couple arrive at Harry's parents house. As they walk towards the front door -something that seems to be dragging out almost endlessly- Louis stops in their tracks and looks up at Harry.

"Hey, I don't think they know we're here yet. It's not too late to haul ass, go get something to eat, and have a movie night. It'll be fun Haz. Just like when we first started dating." Louis says with fake enthusiasm.

They take the younger man's hand in theirs and lightly tug, completely ready to get back in the car.

Releasing his hand from Louis' hold, Harry wraps his arms around Louis in a tight hug which Louis nestles into wholeheartedly.

"Boo, it's gonna be fine. It's just a casual dinner with my parents as they get to know you. I'll be right by your side, alright?" Harry murmurs softly into the soft hair at the nape of Louis' neck.

"Fine. You couldn't just indulge in my fantasy for a couple minutes could you?" Louis says as they pull apart.

Harry can't help but laugh. "Not at all babe."

Barely a second after Harry knocks twice on the dark green front door, his mother opens it with a warm smile on her face and envelops her son in a tight hug. 

"Hi love! Glad you could make it. I take it that this is Louis then?"

Louis nods their head mutely, holding out their hand for a handshake.

"Oh there'll be none of that. Harry's boyfriend deserves a hug, especially since it's our first time meeting." The woman says happily, rejecting the offer of a handshake in favor of a hug.

"Actually mum, Lou-"

Cutting her son off on accident, Emily says "Come on in you guys. Dinner is almost ready and Paul is in the living room."

Shutting the door behind them, Harry leans down to covertly whisper in Louis' ear. "You okay babe?"

"I'm fine. It was just once. I'm alright." Louis responds, trying to convince themselves of the words that are coming out of their mouth.

They didn't correct Harry's mum on her mistake because they just want this night to go well since they put off meeting Harry's parents for a while, even though Harry had met theirs about a month into dating. Sticking to this idea of theirs, Louis shakes Harry's father's hand and presses their lips together in a thin line when they get referred to as a male twice. Thankfully Harry's mum is their saving grace by coming in with dinner which is set down perfectly in the center of the table.

"So, why don't you tell us a little about yourself Louis?" Harry's dad prompts curiously at a lull in conversation before spearing a few green beans with his fork.

Louis clears their throat, not exactly prepared for the question.

"Um, I'm 24, just had my birthday in December. I'm a writer and currently write for a fairly popular magazine. I'm agender," Louis throws in there quickly, hoping for it to be a quick thing, "terrible at cooking, and I come from a pretty big family."

Harry gives Louis' hand a quick squeeze beneath the table to let them know how proud he is of them for mentioning it. Earlier, Harry could easily see just how uncomfortable Louis was when they were referred to with he/him pronouns by his parents (who probably attributed it to nerves.) They gritted their teeth, pressed their lips together, and wouldn't stop fidgeting with the hem of their shirt. So for someone who wanted to keep quiet and was so anxious earlier, Harry couldn't have been more proud.

"You mentioned the word agender, what's that?" Emily asks as a response. 

Louis blushes, not ever getting used to the often invasive or rude questions that follow their statement.

"Um, i-it means that I don't identify with any genders," Louis says, not meeting Emily's eyes in favor of pulling at an imaginary ball of lint on their pants. "So I'm uh not a male, female, or anything in between. And I personally am more comfortable with they pronouns instead of he and him."

"Hmm." Is her only response which makes Louis feel ten times more on edge.

The rest of the meal is completed in near silence until Emily asks her husband to help her with desert in the kitchen. Harry takes the break in food as the perfect opportunity to go to the bathroom and pecks Louis on the cheek, telling them that he'll be back in a couple minutes.

Apparently Harry's parents must think that either everyone has left the table or that Louis can't hear their conversation because they hear the exchange perfectly well.

"I don't get it. He seems normal, but then there was all that made up stuff about not having a gender. What are they teaching this generation anymore?" Emily says in a hushed tone of annoyance.

"He seems like a good enough lad even with the they thing. How does that even work? It must be bloody confusing for everyone who chooses to put up with it, especially Harry. After all, it all is a choice." Paul pipes in gruffly.

Louis hears a small sigh followed by the words "Why couldn't Harry just date a normal boy for once?"

Unable to listen any longer, Louis stands up and walks as calmly as possible towards the door, trying not to alert anyone to their departure.

"Hey, Lou, where you going?" Harry asks, laying a gentle hand on Louis' shoulder, barely catching his datemate at the door.

"I- um- I'm going to the car Haz."

Harry turns Louis around when he hears the crack in their voice and how choked up it is.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asks immediately at the sight of teary eyes and blotchy cheeks.

"I can't be around your parents anymore. They don't like me and think my lack of gender is a choice and stupid and I can't take it anymore."

Before he can stop them, Louis opens the front door and slams it shut behind them on their way to the car.

Hearing the ruckus, Harry's mum comes out from the kitchen with hands dusted in powdered sugar, concern etching her aged features.

"What's going on Harry?" Peering around the room, she also asks "And where is Louis?"

"They left thanks to the two of you. And it's because you two were being absolutely disrespectful towards them and their gender, or lack thereof. I love Louis and now they're crying because of your terrible behavior. Who they are as a person is not made up, stupid, a choice, nonsense, or anything else negative you have to say about it. So until you guys can be more open minded and also apologize to Louis, I'm not going to be visiting anytime soon. Goodbye." Harry fumes angrily without much pause.

Without taking a second glance back at his parents, Harry walks out and pulls the door closed behind him. Feeling utterly guilty about the whole ordeal because Louis was apprehensive about it from the start, Harry quickly makes his way to the car where Louis sits crying in the passenger seat.

As soon as he gets in the car, Harry wraps Louis up in a tight hug.

"Baby, I am so so sorry about this. I swear they are usually very nice people. I don't know what's up with them." Harry says trying to comfort Louis.

Louis sniffles as more tears fall.

"I just, I want this to not be a whole thing. I hate the way I am. I-it just causes more trouble than it's worth. I'm such a fucking mess."

"Louis. Do not say that about yourself. This is just one part of you and doesn't define you as a whole. You're agender, and that's okay. You're also a great writer, and singer, an awesome older sibling, datemate, and friend. I'm not sure if there is anyone who is better than you are as a person whom I love very much okay? You do not deserve to hate yourself because you are loved and a total darling."

Louis pulls away from the hug and looks at their boyfriend with mascara smudged eyes.

"Do you really mean all that stuff you said?" They ask meekly.

"Yes, of course Louis. One hundred percent."

With a spare napkin found in the middle console, Louis wipes their eyes and blows their nose until it hardly looks like they were crying.

Briefly kissing Harry, Louis says, "Thank you. I really needed that."

"No problem love. Now what do you say we get out of here? Maybe watch a movie?"

Cracking a smile for the first time in hours, Louis replies "I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something different for me, and the first time that I've written something in a while. So kudos and comments would be great.


End file.
